Seduce Me
by Nebachanezzar
Summary: Love, Drama, Sex, oh my! Mature audiences only please. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Good morning. I just want everyone to know that this chapter and the ones that follow are very old. Me and my sister wrote this story many many MANY years ago when we were young (started back in 2006? 2007?) Either way. I hope you guys enjoy! I do not own any of these characters!)**

Chapter One

_"Let's see here, so...you don't have any experience at all?"_

_"Oh trust me. I have a whole lot of experience," said the man with long blood-red hair. He got up and stood behind the woman sitting in the arm chair. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and lowered his head as he whispered something in her ear. The woman's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She then quickly turned around and slapped his face. _

_"You think that just because you have a lot of "experience" means I'm going to sleep with you?! Think again!" she exclaimed as she stormed out of the room. The man then sat in her chair, crossed his legs and began to count down, "Three. Two. One." The woman rushed back into the room and straddled his lap. She looked deep into his scarlet eyes and lowered her lips towards his. _

"Gojyo? Gojyo! Wake up Gojyo!"

Gojyo was lying on the bed covered in a light sweat. He slowly opened his eyes and found Goku jumping on the edge of the bed. Gojyo groaned and rolled onto his stomach, pulling one of his pillows over his head.

"Damn it monkey go away! I'm trying to get some sleep!" he shouted. Goku stopped bouncing on the bed and smirked as he sat next to Gojyo. Goku slowly lifted the pillow and found Gojyo staring right at him. That stare made Goku swallow nervously.

"Trying to sleep huh?" he whispered. By Goku's surprise, Gojyo grabbed Goku's collar and slowly pulled him down to his lips. Sanzo leaned against the doorway, holding a fresh hot cup of tea, watching them. After taking a sip and lightly knocked on the door. Gojyo and Goku quickly turned to Sanzo's direction.

"Am I interrupting something?" he said before taking another sip of his tea. Goku couldn't help but to really look at Sanzo. He was wearing a fitted black long sleeve t-shirt along with black leather gloves, black skinny jeans and converse. His hair was pulled back in a small ponytail revealing his dark amethyst eyes. Goku immediately jumped off the bed and ran to Sanzo, wrapping his arms around him. Sanzo scoffed but then began to run his fingers through Goku's hair. Gojyo stretched on his back, showing off his toned chest.

"I'm sorry Sanzo. I didn't mean to. Please don't hit me with the fan again," Goku whined into Sanzo's chest. Sanzo let out a small smile.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I have something for you," he whispered before placing a kiss on Goku's forehead. Goku's eyes lit up and gave Sanzo a big smile.

"Get a room ok guys? Not in mine," Gojyo said as sat up and gave another stretch before getting out of bed. Sanzo's eyes wandered as he watched Gojyo make his way into the bathroom. Suddenly there was a knock on the main door to the apartment.

"Guys? Are you in there? C'mon I know you guys are in there I heard you. Open up!" said the voice on the other side. Goku and Sanzo stepped away from each other and Gojyo rolled his eyes and headed towards the door wearing only gym shorts. Gojyo opened the door and found Hakkai and his girlfriend making out. Hakkai was wearing a blue silk long sleeve shirt and a pair of black slacks and dress shoes. His girlfriend was wearing a red tank top and a pair of jean hiphuggers and sandals. Yaone broke the kiss once she heard the door open. Gojyo and Yaone locked eyes onto each other. Hakkai finally caught his breath.

"Hey Gojyo. This is my girlfriend Yaone," Hakkai said introducing them. Sanzo and Goku made their way into the living room.

"For god sakes Gojyo move out of the damn way and let them in," ordered Sanzo. Goku shuffled Sanzo's hair before heading towards the kitchen. Hakkai and Yaone walked passed Gojyo, however their eyes never broke contact.

"I thought you were in the shower man?" Hakkai asked. Gojyo broke eye contact and smiled.

"You know me. Procrastination at its best," he said as he shrugged his shoulders. Yaone's eyes roamed over his body. She didn't realize she was biting her bottom lip. Gojyo glanced at her and winked.

"Well I'm going to take a shower. I like them hot and steamy," he said as he walked off. Hakkai wrapped his arm around Yaone and said," I'm going to make a quick trip to the gas station, would you like anything hun?" Yaone shook her head and smiled.

"I'm ok. You go on ahead and go. Besides it will give me some alone time with your friends," she said before kissing him, "hurry back babe." Hakkai watched Gojyo as he headed towards the bathroom.

"Behave yourself Gojyo!" shouted Hakkai. Gojyo turned to look back at Hakkai and smirked.

"I'll try my best," he said. Hakkai rolled his eyes and walked out. Sanzo, Goku, and Yaone stayed in the living room in awkward silence. Goku began to fiddle with his fingers. Sanzo's gaze never left Yaone. He watched her like a hawk. Yaone caught his gaze and raised her eyebrows.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Goku took the chance to get up and prepare the coffee. Sanzo still kept his eyes locked onto Yaone.

"I've seen you before," he stated. Yaone began to fidget in her spot. Goku walked back in with a tray full of coffee and tea for Sanzo.

"Thank you for the coffee...um...what's your name?" Yaone asked as she took one of the cups. Sanzo picked up his tea and took a sip. Goku happily sat next to Sanzo and rubbed his hand on Sanzo's inner thigh before reaching for his cup.

"I'm Goku and this is Sanzo," Goku introduced themselves. Yaone smiled to herself as she watched Goku try to be cute and cuddly next to Sanzo dodging it. Yaone let out a chuckle as she sipped her coffee.

"Is something funny to you?" Sanzo muttered. Yaone shook her head.

"No of course not," she laughed, "do you guys have another bathroom?" she asked. Sanzo pointed behind him.

"Down the hall, last room on the right. Watch out for Gojyo," he warned. Yaone heard the shower turn off. She walked down the hallway and found the second bathroom. She noticed her hair was a disheveled mess. She focused on getting herself back on track. Yaone let her hair loose and let it fall around her shoulders. Once she felt comfortable with how she looks, she opens the door and caught Gojyo in the room looking for some clothes. He was still wet from the shower, and wearing only a towel. Yaone swallowed nervously.

"Gojyo? I didn't know this was your room. I'll leave so you can get dressed," she explained as she walked towards the door. Gojyo blocked her way.

"What's the rush Yaone?" he asked in a whisper, "I missed having you over." Yaone shook her head and started to back away but Gojyo wrapped his hand around her waist.

"Gojyo..." she whispered.

Gojyo inched closer to her, their lips barely touching. She felt his thumb rubbing against her skin. That alone was driving her nuts. He closed the gap by placing his lips against hers. He licked her lips and sucked her bottom lip begging for entrance. Yaone opened her lips with a sigh. Gojyo's hands roamed over her body as Yaone's hands were copying him. Gojyo broke the kiss, panting. Both tried to catch their breaths. Yaone smirked as she slowly pushed him back onto his bed. Once he was lying on his back, Yaone started to slowly unbutton her pants. As she did this, she bent forward and placed her lips back on his. He placed his hands on the top of her jeans and slowly peeled them off revealing her red panties. Yaone smirked against his lips. Gojyo let out a small growl and flipped their positions with him on top. He kissed his way down from her neck to her breasts, gently massaging under. Yaone pushed her chest into his hands wanting more. Gojyo smiled to himself and looked up at her and found her watching him. His eyes never left hers as he continued to kiss his way down. One of his hands remained massaging and gently squeezing her breast as the other found the heat between her legs. His thumb carefully rubbing her clit outside her panties. Yaone moaned as she left the silk rub against her. She spread her legs farther apart giving Gojyo more access.

Goku quietly watched outside the door. His chest rising and falling. He shook his head and walked back into the living room. He plopped himself next to Sanzo. Sanzo noticed Goku's face a bit flushed.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You look like you seen a hot ghost," mentioned Sanzo. Goku let out a chuckle.

"Houston. We have a problem. Go take a look into Gojyo's room," said Goku as he began to play with his hair. Sanzo rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh as he walked down the hallway. The door was partially opened. He found Gojyo eating out Yaone and her moaning his name. Sanzo could feel his blood begin to boil. His best friend giving oral to his other best friend's girlfriend. He then busted the door open. Yaone let out a scream, grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom. Gojyo struggled to find his shorts. Instead he grabbed the sheets and wrapped himself with the blanket.

"What the fuck is going on here?! Do you not have any respect you damn sprite!?" shouted Sanzo.

"How about minding your own damn business?!" exclaimed Gojyo. He found the shorts and quickly put them on. Sanzo crossed his arms and stood in the way of the door, blocking Gojyo's way out. Yaone came out of the bathroom fully dressed, her hair a mess. He locked eyes on her.

"I knew I wasn't going crazy. I fucking knew I remembered you from somewhere. Now I know. I can't wait to see what you're going to tell Hakkai," he said calmly. Yaone couldn't keep his stare. She noticed Sanzo flexing his jaw.

"Tell me what?" Hakkai asked behind Sanzo. Hakkai noticed Yaone a bit flushed, breathing quick. His gaze then switched to Gojyo. Gojyo closed his mouth and looked away.

"Please tell me you didnt..."he asked in a whisper. His hand found Sanzo's shoulder and gave it a hard squeeze. Sanzo reached up to touch his hand, tapping it for reassurance.

"Yea Gojyo. Tell Hakkai you didn't just ate out his girlfriend's pussy while he was out," Sanzo said with attitude. Hakkai felt the hot tears stream down his face. Tears full of hurt and rage. Goku wrapped his arms around Hakkai, trying to keep him calm.

"Hakkai. Please, I can explain!" exclaimed Yaone. She chased after him when Hakkai stormed off.

"Hakkai please! Just let me explain!" she shouted. Yaone reached for his hand and the minute they touched, Hakkai took his hand away as if he touched something hot.

"What the hell do you want to explain to me huh? Are you going to tell me that this was an accident? That Gojyo's mouth just happen to accidentally fall on your pussy? Huh!?" shouted Hakkai. Yaone started to cry. Hakkai scoffed.

"Why the fuck are you crying? Don't act like you're so innocent," muttered Hakkai. Everyone else joined them in the living room. Gojyo made his way into the kitchen, fixing himself a drink. Sanzo turned his attention to him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Put the drink down and get your ass over here!" demanded Sanzo. Goku shivered. He loved when Sanzo was harsh and demanding. He leaned over and placed a small kiss on his neck. Sanzo, without looking down at Goku, slowly trailed his hand up Goku's head, grabbing a fistful of his hair. Goku bit his bottom lip, holding back a moan. Hakkai closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Could you guys PLEASE find another room to do that shit?" he shouted. Yaone rushed up to Hakkai, making him look at her.

"Hakkai. Please, can we go somewhere quiet to talk? Just us?" she begged. Hakkai took both of her hands away from his face. He noticed Gojyo shaking his head back and forth before taking a shot of whiskey.

"I'm not in the mood to talk. We are done," he said as he stormed out. Yaone watched him leave. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She turned around and found Gojyo, Sanzo, and Goku staring at her.

"Good job you damn slut," stated Sanzo. Goku was shaking his head at her.

"You totally ripped his heart and you cry like YOU'RE the victim? That's a big no no," said Goku. She looked at Gojyo. He shrugged his shoulders at her and then winked at her.

"I'm all yours now. We don't have to hide anymore," he said. Sanzo quickly turned to Gojyo.

"Please tell me you're fucking joking," Sanzo then turned his attention to Yaone, "how long have you guys been fucking behind Hakkai's back?" They both stayed quiet.

"That long huh? Im actually pissed that I never realized it," said Goku. They all turned to Yaone.

"So what the hell are you going to do?" asked Sanzo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Goku loved the way Sanzo's eyes laid hidden behind his hair. Sanzo and Goku sat in the kitchen on edge. Sanzo's eyes looked over at Goku and just with that look Goku's stomach tightened. Goku bit his bottom lip.

"I told you not to do that," he said. Goku straightened his back and brushed his hair away from his golden eyes and nodded. Sanzo smirked and shook his head.

"What the hell are we going to do about this fucking mess," Sanzo muttered. Hakkai walked in with a bottle of jack and pulled up a chair next to Goku. His hair was disheveled and his glasses were off. Once Hakkai got comfortable he loosened up his shirt and took a swig from the bottle.

"That fucking bitch. And to think I was going to propose to her," he said as he pulled out a small box from his pocket and slammed it on the table. Goku's eyes roamed from Hakkai's lips to his jaw down to his neck and shoulder peeking through the shirt. Sanzo pinched Goku's arm. Goku shouted and proceeded to hit Sanzo back but stopped himself. Sanzo's eyes gave him a warning.

"So break up with the broad. There are plenty others than her trust me. Or why not try a different approach," suggested Sanzo before taking a sip of coffee. He reached over for the bottle Hakkai was holding and poured a couple shots in to mix. Hakkai raised an eyebrow confused.

"A different approach as to what? What do you mean?" Hakkai asked. Gojyo walked in to the kitchen and leaned against the wall behind Hakkai. Goku's eyes widened and glanced over at Sanzo.

"He means sucking dick to see if you like it," Gojyo interrupted. Hakkai balled up his fists and turned to Gojyo.

"Get the fuck out of my sight or a swear to god Gojyo," threatened Hakkai. Sanzo laid back in his chair and crossed his arms. Goku scooted next to Sanzo as they both watched Hakkai. Gojyo chuckled.

"Or what Hakkai? What do you want to do? Punch me?" Gojyo laughed sarcastically. In the blink of an eye Hakkai instantly stood up and socked Gojyo in the face, knocking him down. Goku and Sanzo both stood up, their chairs falling to the ground. Sanzo moved to grab Hakkai away from Gojyo.

"Get the hell out!" Hakkai warned. Gojyo spat up some blood and looked up at Hakkai. His scarlet hair covering half of his face. Goku reached to wipe the blood but Gojyo pushed him away.

"Don't be a dick Gojyo. You knew what she meant to him so why go after her?" Goku asked. Gojyo looked at Goku's innocent face and brushed his hair away from his eyes.

"You think I was the one that went after her? She's the one that came to me," whispered Gojyo. Hakkai tried to land another blow at Gojyo but Sanzo held him back.

"Hakkai. Stop. Don't make me hurt you," quietly warned Sanzo. Hakkai shoved his elbow into Sanzo's stomach making Sanzo loosen his grip.

"Fuck you! All of you! She would never do that to me! She loved me and I loved her!" shouted Hakkai with tears in his eyes. Gojyo shook his head and slowly got up.

"Clearly she didn't otherwise she wouldn't have snuck around to sleep with me. Maybe you're just too soft. You're too much of a good guy. She needed more," explained Gojyo. Hakkai threw his his hands in the air before grabbing the back of his head.

"Then tell me since you're such a fucking expert. Why did she go to you? After YOU," Hakkai shouted. Gojyo got closer to him, inches away from his face.

"Because I know what women want. I know how to please a wo-" Before Gojyo finished his sentence Hakkai threw another punch, knocking Gojyo back making him bump into Goku. Goku pushed him back by mistake, giving Gojyo the leverage he needs to punch Hakkai back. Sanzo and Goku stood back as they watched moments of Hakkai and Gojyo wrestled, throwing punches back and forth until Gojyo landed on in Hakkai's stomach that cut his breath short. Sanzo got in between them to stop.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Sanzo. Hakkai was bent over the kitchen counter, spitting in the sink. Gojyo had his hand on the wall for support.

"Enough is enough!" Sanzo turned to Hakkai. "Your woman cheated on you because she liked how Gojyo fucked her. Maybe not the way you fuck her but shit happens!" Sanzo then turned to Gojyo. "And you! You should have stopped her and told her no! Boundaries damn it! Respect the boundaries! He's a friend so that should've been a stop!" Hakkai and Gojyo locked eyes onto each other as they tried to catch their breaths.

"So the real problem is not you guys. It's her. Yaone. She's the problem," Goku said quietly. They all turned to look at him. Goku scratched the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders. Sanzo shook his head in disagreement.

"Gojyo could have turned her down because she was dating Hakkai. Once again. Respect the boundaries," explained Sanzo as he kept an eye on Hakkai and Gojyo. Gojyo scoffed.

"If a woman opens her legs to me, I'm more than willing to jump in. Does not matter if she's with someone or not. Not my problem," Gojyo said as he glanced over at Hakkai.

"So you guys are going to decide what I wanted or did not want?" Yaone said as she slowly made her way into the kitchen. Hakkai drew in a breath as if he touched something hot.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked her. Sanzo got in between Hakkai and Yaone while Goku watched Gojyo.

"Clearly you don't know what you fucking want. If you did, we wouldn't be in this mess," Sanzo said as he reached into his pocket for a cigarette. Goku's eyes widened.

"I thought you stopped smoking? You liar!" exclaimed the little monkey. It was now Gojyo's turn to hold Goku back. After Sanzo lit up the cig and took a puff, his eyes zeroed down on Goku. He knew that look. He was definitely in trouble later. That very look made everything in lower body tighten. Sanzo then gave his attention back to Yaone.

"Hakkai? Can I talk to you alone?" she asked. Hakkai closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine. Let's go outside," he said as he headed towards the door. Him and Gojyo locked eyes again once more before Gojyo let Hakkai and Yaone through. Once they were gone, Gojyo went straight towards his room and closed the door. Goku and Sanzo had the kitchen to themselves. Goku watched as Sanzo enjoyed his cigarette. The very way Sanzo was leaning against the counter with his hair partially covering his eyes made Goku swallow nervously. Sanzo looked like he was in deep thought trying to decide what he was going to do next. Before Goku didn't realize he spaced out until he felt Sanzo right in front of him, cornering him against the wall.

"Do you want to tell me why you've been out of sorts today?" asked Sanzo in a low tone. Goku bit the corner of his bottom lip, staring into Sanzo's eyes. All serious. Focused. Both of Sanzo's hands were on either side of Goku. Goku began to play with strands of his hair nervously.

"I...um. I didn't think I was out of sorts t-today," Goku stuttered. Sanzo lifted his eyebrow in question. He reached down with one hand to play with more strands of Goku's hair. He then use that same hand to forcefully grab his chin and place his lips against his. It was a shock at first but Goku melted into the kiss. The feeling of Sanzo's tongue wanting to pass his lips begging for entrance was more than enough. He opened his mouth in a soft moan. With his other hand Sanzo grabbed a fistful of Goku's hair, breaking the kiss.

"Open your eyes," he demanded. Goku slowly opened his eyes, still recovering from the heated kiss. He noticed Sanzo's breaths were also coming in short, but tried hard to hide the struggle. Goku couldn't help but smile.

"Bedroom?" Goku suggested. Sanzo gave a half smile as he grabbed Goku's hand and lead him back to his room. Once the door closed behind them, Sanzo pushed Goku onto his bed as he began to unbutton his shirt with one hand. _Show off_ Thought Goku. He could feel his heart beat hard against his chest.

**Meanwhile with Hakkai and Yaone...**

"What the hell do you want Yaone?" asked Hakkai. Yaone could smell the alcohol on his breath. He looked at her, his glasses somewhat crooked. His eyes were a dark shade of green. Yaone swallowed nervously.

"I just wanted to apologize to you...I didn't mean to hurt you Hakkai I just.." she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Hakkai shook his head in frustration. He took his glasses and use a loose end of his shirt to wipe them clean out of habit before putting them back on.

"You needed something else right? Something more? Clearly I wasn't enough for you," he suggested, rubbing the back of his neck. Hakkai then walked closer to Yaone. Yaone raised her eyebrows in question, stumbling herself against the wall. Hakkai placed his hands on both sides of her and cocked his head to the side.

"Maybe I should start acting more like Gojyo," he said in a low whisper. Yaone bit her lip and shook her head.

"I don't want you to be like Gojyo. I love-"

"Don't you dare say you love me when you were just getting eaten out by him," Hakkai snapped. He began to place soft kisses on her neck and shoulders hesitantly.

"I'm beyond pissed off at you and all I can think about is..." Hakkai finished the sentence by gently biting where her neck and shoulder meets. Yaone let out a small moan and grabbed his arms.

"Hakkai you know what that does to me," she sighed. Hakkai took that moment to back away from her. Yaone's face was flushed.

"What do you want from me Yaone?" he asked. Yaone could not look away from his eyes. He taught her not to look away from him.

"Answer me," he demanded. Yaone took in a deep breath and let it out slow.

"I love you just as you are. But I can't help be attracted to Gojyo. It's just sex with him. It's amazing, sure, but I love our sex too. It's completely different, the connection I mean. It doesnt mean that I love you any less. It's not just him however. It's anyone...just one look or small touch whether they meant for it to be sexual or not I just cant help but be turned on..." Yaone explained as she played with her hair, fidgeting. Hakkai could not help but to let out a sarcastic laugh.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. So you're telling me that you're a sex addict? Have you been cheating on me this entire time?!" he exclaimed. Hakkai took this chance to walk away from her. Yaone chased after him.

"The only people I've been having sex with is you and Gojyo! Nobody else!" she said. Hakkai tried avoiding her but she continued to block his way.

"You've been fucking me and Gojyo. So when you suck his dick you will come back to me and kiss me! Get the hell away from me," he warned as he headed towards the entrance of the apartment building. Yaone stayed behind, standing right outside the apartment door. She watched as Hakkai disappeared from her sight.

"What am I going to do now..." she asked herself.

"So you're a sex addict huh? That explains alot," said Gojyo. Yaone jumped. She did not hear him open the door. He only wore grey shorts and his hair braided to one side. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame with a smirk on his face. Just that look tightened things in her lower body. Yaone bit her lip and blushed, looking away.

"There's definitely no need to be acting shy now," he interrupted raising his hands and shrugging his shoulders.

"Let me put some shoes on and grab my keys so I can take you home," he said as he went inside for a few moments. Yaone felt tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"This can't be happening," she muttered. She heard him come closer so she shook off whatever she felt and straightened herself up. Gojyo closed and locked the door. He simply put some sandals on. He glanced over at her and found her already down the hallway. Gojyo scoffed and hurried behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Warning! If you do not like Yaoi I suggested you do not read. Mature audiences only. Enjoy! **

**Sanzo and Goku:**

Goku laid on his back as he watched Sanzo unbutton his shirt one handed. _Show off_ He thought. His heart started to pound harder against his chest once Sanzo was leaning over him, his shirt completely unbuttoned. Sanzo placed one hand to balance himself over Goku. His eyes wandered down to the top of Goku's pants and smirked. He could see how hard he was. He then took his other hand and began to play with strands of Goku's hair.

"You've been quite feisty tonight little monkey," Sanzo whispered, locking eyes with Goku. Within an instant, Sanzo used his leg to separate Goku's legs so he can get in between them. Goku let out a small gasp.

"I don't think I was?" answered Goku with a cheeky smile. Sanzo began to gently grind against Goku's hard on, watching him hesitate to moan. Sanzo leaned down, barely touching his lips against Goku's.

"I think talking back to me is feisty. You know how I don't like when you talk back to me or out of turn," Sanzo said sternly before stealing a kiss from Goku. Goku let out a sigh into Sanzo's mouth as Sanzo pressed himself harder against Goku. Sanzo grabbed a fistful of Goku's hair and broke the kiss, both of them panting. Goku reached down to unbutton Sanzo's pants, but Sanzo grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head, shaking his head.

"Aren't we a little impatient," Sanzo stated. The more Sanzo grinded against Goku's hips, the more Goku pushed his hips against Sanzo's. Sanzo loved how Goku wanted him. Goku struggled to get his hands free, but Sanzo tightened his grip. Goku whimpered impatiently.

"Please. I want to touch you," Goku whined against Sanzo's lips. Sanzo gently bit Goku's bottom lip before moving to his ear.

"Where do you want to touch me? Hm?" Sanzo asked as he continued to grind his hips against Goku's. He wanted Goku to beg. With one hand, Sanzo kept his grip on Goku's hands above his head while the other began to trail down to Goku's waist. Sanzo slowly lifted Goku's shirt as he carefully traced his fingers over Goku's stomach and the top of his pants. Goku squirmed under Sanzo's touch, whimpering. Sanzo then unzipped Goku's pants and reached inside and smiled to himself. _Why am I not surprised that he went commando. _Goku's hard on sprung out of his pants, twitching. Sanzo gently and ever so slightly wrapped his hand around Goku's hard, watching Goku continue to squirm.

"Where do you want to touch me Goku?" Sanzo asked again. Goku moaned as he felt Sanzo's hand gently touching him, trying to match the rhythm of his nonexistent stroke. Sanzo leaned down and forcefully placed his lips against Goku's. Goku and Sanzo's tongues massaged each other. They both nipped and bit each other's lips playfully seeking for more. Goku moaned more into Sanzo's mouth and Sanzo stroked Goku's hard on. The head was so swollen, sensitive. Sanzo would switch the attention from the shaft to the head, driving Goku crazy. He tried once again to free himself from Sanzo's grasp but failed.

"God I want to feel you Sanzo please," Goku begged. Sanzo's hair covered his eyes but Goku could tell he was in charge. He glances down and notices how hard Sanzo is through his pants. Goku closed his eyes and tilted his head back, moaning and gasping as Sanzo teased him.

"Tell me Goku," Sanzo whispered into his ear before gently biting it. Goku whimpered and squirmed as Sanzo focused on teasing the head. Goku's hips thrusted into the motion Sanzo was setting. Goku looked up at Sanzo and found Sanzo's eyes hazed with desire and his lips parted. By Sanzo's surprise, Goku broke free from Sanzo's grip and flipped their bodies until Goku was on top. Goku quickly unbuttoned Sanzo's pants, kissing and biting his stomach. Sanzo sucked in his breath, trying not to moan. In a flash, Sanzo's pants were down to his ankles, freeing his hard on. Goku smirked to himself, catching Sanzo's gaze. Sanzo looked disheveled, his hair covering his eyes, his chest rising and falling. He hissed when Goku bit his waist, careful not to touch Sanzo's hard.

"Be careful with those fangs of yours monkey," Sanzo whispered in his raspy voice. Goku looked up at him, tracing his tongue around his fang. His canines are naturally sharp. Goku kissed his way lower until his mouth was barely touching the head of Sanzo's hard.

"I'll try my best to be careful," warned Goku. Before Sanzo could protest, Goku flicked his tongue on the head before wrapping his lips around it. Sanzo sucked in his breath at the feel of Goku's mouth and tongue playing around with the head. He grabbed a fistful of Goku's hair, wanting him to go deeper. Goku chuckled to himself, letting out a small moan as he stroked Sanzo's hard. Sanzo's hips began to push against Goku's mouth, thrusting more. Goku then stopped and flicked his tongue at the head.

"You move and I will stop," Goku whispered. Both were trying to catch their breaths. Sanzo instantly pulled Goku up towards him into a heated kiss before biting Goku's bottom lip.

"Such a fucking tease you are," whined Sanzo. Goku grinded his hips against Sanzo's, both of them moaning at the feel of hard they are against each other. Sanzo reached down and started to stroke Goku. The feel of how hard he is sent Sanzo over the edge. In that moment Sanzo flipped them around until Goku was on this stomach, Sanzo reached over to the night stand searching for a condom and some lube. Goku continued to grind against Sanzo, anticipating for what's next. Once Sanzo put the condom on, he focused his attention to Goku. With lube on his fingers, he carefully traced around Goku's entrance. Goku let out another moan when he felt Sanzo's fingers. Ever so carefully, Sanzo pushed one of his fingers inside, Goku biting onto the pillow, arching his back. Sanzo bit his own lip enjoying the feel of how tight he is. Sanzo began to slide his finger in and out of Goku, teasing and prepping him. Goku arched his back more, moving his hips to the rhythm Sanzo was starting to set. Sanzo then inserted another finger, moaning as he did. He loved to see Goku squirm. His face flushed and his breathing coming in quick pants. Sanzo leaned down, sliding his fingers inside Goku and kissed his shoulder.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Goku whimpered, feeling Sanzo's hot breath in his ear and gave a nod. Sanzo kissed his shoulder again before grabbing the lube and rubbed plenty on the condom and gave his hard a couple strokes before placing the tip at the entrance. Sanzo gently pushed the head inside, both of them letting out a moan, Goku grabbing the sheets. Sanzo leaned down again, his head on Goku's shoulder. He felt Goku tense up as Sanzo pushed a little deeper, both gasping. Sanzo started to push with shallow thrusts slowly. Goku moaned louder, feeling Sanzo thrusting inside him shallow and deeper little by little.

"Fuck you feel so good," groaned Sanzo as he continued to thrust inside Goku, moaning as Goku moaned. Goku's hips started to push against Sanzo, meeting his thrusts. Sanzo took this as a sign to go deeper, faster. He placed one hand on Goku's shoulder and the other on his hip and began thrusting harder and deeper. Sanzo more turned on than ever hearing Goku moaning louder with each thrust. Goku looked over his shoulder and couldn't help but shudder at the sight of Sanzo's eyes hazed with lust, lips parted as he pumped his hard inside Goku. He reached down beneath him and began stroking his own hard, getting closer to the edge.

"Mmm Sanzo I'm getting close to cumming," moaned Goku as he stroked faster. Hearing Goku say he wanted to cum made Sanzo pump faster into Goku. Both of them moaning. Sanzo leaned down over Goku getting a deeper thrust. Goku arched his back more giving Sanzo a better angle. Sanzo bowed his head into Goku's shoulder. The sound of Sanzo's breathing coming in shorter pants and feeling his body starting to tense up made him know he was close.

"I want you to cum Sanzo," moaned Goku. Sanzo pulled Goku's hair as his thrusts started to come quicker. Goku stroked his hard faster as Sanzo thrusted into Goku shallower.

"Fuck I'm going to cum," Sanzo groaned as his hips gave a couple more pumps before he quickly pulled out to remove the condom and stroked until he came all over Goku's back. Goku moaned so loud he had to bury his face into the pillow. Sanzo reached around and replaced his hand over Goku's and stroked his hard until Goku came unto the bed sheets, both of them groaning and moaning into each other. Sanzo slouched over Goku, careful not to touch the cum on his back. Sanzo placed kisses on his shoulders, trying to catch his breath. Goku let out a smile from exhaustion. Moments later, Sanzo got up and went to grab something to clean up the mess. Goku rolled to his side, defeated and flushed. After Sanzo cleaned himself and Goku, Sanzo glanced down at Goku enjoyed the view of Goku relaxed on the bed.

"We have to wash the sheets," joked Goku. Sanzo smirked and laid behind Goku, wrapping his arm around him.

"Stupid monkey," whispered Sanzo. Goku chuckled to himself and melted into Sanzo before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
